Supernatural: Memories Lost and Made
by RozesOfKaos
Summary: “I’ve got to hand it to you, Fate. I really hate you right now.” -Two girls go on the adventure of their lives— with a set of consequences! OCs
1. Chapter 1

CrimzonRoze: Welcome to RosesOfKaos' first uploaded story on the shared account!

**EmaleeRoze: Yeah, and also; some info before hand--**

**There are two original characters; it starts off in Micky's and will become an 'every-other chapter' thing, okay?**

**Also; updates will be slow. We have other stories we are currently starting, rewriting, and planning. Look out for them. ;)**

**CrimzonRoze: We own none of the materials mentioned in this fan fiction-- PEACE OFF, Y'ALL!**

* * *

**1) Transmutation Circles**  
_'and then there was this BIG BLUE LIGHT and I swear I think I saw Chuck Norris! HE HAD SPAGHETTI-O'S!!'_

* * *

//Micky's P.o.v. //

* * *

_BloodyQueen: Could u ask ur ma if u can come spend the night?  
__Apples'N'Oranges: y?  
__BloodyQueen: Cuz ma & da r goin out & lexi & abbi r spendin the night at one of their friends & cas went out  
__Apples'N'Oranges: but she nv goes out!  
__BloodyQueen: i kno! thats y i marked it on the calendar!  
__Apples'N'Oranges: u mark EVERYTHING on the calendar!!  
__BloodyQueen: ur point?  
__Apples'N'Oranges: Ugh  
__BloodyQueen: dontcha 'ugh' me! now go ask ur ma!  
__Apples'N'Oranges: fine brb  
__BloodyQueen: k_

I smirked slightly, before I moved the little messenger box out of the way so I could replay the song that I was listening to.

_PING!_

I looked down at the orange flashing light. Hovering the little arrow on the box; I bit my lip in hope.

_Click._

_Apples'N'Oranges: She said yes  
__Apples'N'Oranges: r u happy?  
__BloodyQueen: very!  
__BloodyQueen: So when u comin over?_

I stared at the screen for a good solid five minutes, before catching on she wasn't going to reply and sent out another message.

_BloodyQueen: Rob whered u go?_

The phone rang, making me jump. I sighed and got up from the computer chair, I jogged up the stairs to the main floor. I turned left going into the kitchen, picking up the phone. "Yello..?"

_"Open the freaking door!"_

I laughed to myself knowing who it was. Of course; knocking never was her style.

"Well, how do I know you're not a stalker?" I teased, leaning against the counter.

_"Just do it, Micky!"_

"Why?" I asked innocently, twisting a piece of blonde hair around my finger.

_"FINE THEN I'LL JUST COME IN!"_

The door slammed open, revealing a steaming Robyn—Quite literally. Her face was red and her sandy ginger locks were a complete mess.

"Why do you do that?" Robyn growled. I noted that she needed to stop sounding like a hungry animal when she did that. Where were her lady-like manners? Are all of us American's like that?

"Do what?" I muttered, not really thinking about her question since I was off on some tangent in my head.

"Freaking ask me to spend the night then not open the fucking door!" She roared, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head with a teasing grin. "No swearing or I'll have to hug you!" I sang, watching her turn another shade of red-faced rage.

"Fuggierhe—!"

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Robyn muttered. "So why did you so badly want me to spend the night?" She straightened the strap to her bag in annoyance.

I shrugged. "I dunno. Just bored… I have nothing to do, so yea." I answered, shrugging slightly.

"We should throw a party!" Robyn said, throwing her hands up in the air. _Oh look! Her bipolar tendencies reveal themselves! _

"No." I stated flatly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to clean up the mess after it! Do you?" I gave her the evil eye.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. What do you want to do?"

"Why don't we just get your stuff in my room, then maybe something will come to mind." I said moving out of her way as she walked into the kitchen past the stairs down the basement and to the hallway outside the laundry room. She made a sharp turn to the left and marched up the stairs, me right behind her.

My cat meowed at us as we passed by and Robyn bent down and picked up the black cat. "Hi there, Cleo." She murmured, scratching the cat's ear; still walking to my room. Cleo started purring real loudly.

Robyn put her stuff on my bed as she sat down besides her bag, holding Cleo in her lap as she gave her attention. "Has anything come to mind yet?" Robyn asked, hopefully.

I sat down on the double bed. "Not really." I replied.

Slowly, both of us moved our heads to stare at the door next to my dresser that led to the attic.

"You know..." Robyn started.

"We have never explored the attic." I finished.

We looked at each other, big grins on our faces.

"First we have to push the TV out of the way, then the dresser, `kay?"

Robyn nodded, letting Cleo jump out of her lap and the she cat slipped behind one of the blankets covering the open window.

I closed the door to my room.

We put our hands on our hips and surveyed the huge bulky brown dresser with tons of stuff on it. "Well this is gonna be fun." Robyn commented sarcastically, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Come on let's just get it over with. You know you want to check out the attic more than do anything." I said moving towards the dresser.

Robyn breathed out frustrated, before running a hand through her messy hair and glowering. "Yea." She muttered moving to the other side of the dresser. "Hey! Didn't you say that there was a boy that hung himself in the attic?"

I nodded, "That's what Cassie tells me."

"I see." Robyn commented. I didn't like that mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Okay, on three we'll lift it up and push it up against the bed, okay?" I told Robyn.

She nodded, already bracing herself.

I slowly started to count, "One...Two...Three...Heave!" I cried.

We lifted it up a few inches off the ground, and moved it slightly, before Robyn gasped and it fell from her grasp. I gave an impromptu 'Oomph!' and it fell from me as well.

We blinked at the small ground we had covered, before I sighed, brushing some hair behind my ear.

"Okay… Let's just… push it instead." I said, moving behind the dresser. Robyn snorted, shaking her head.

"Kay, on three again?" Robyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded, to set on moving the damn thing to pay attention to her growing sarcasm levels.

"One, two, three!" I pushed as hard as I could and Robyn pulled as hard as she could. Which really wasn't a lot… But, we finally managed to get it against the bed.

Thank God.

I went over to the door, and tried to open it, but, none too surprisingly, it was locked.

"AH! All that trouble for nothing!" Robyn wailed, shaking her fingers as if they still hurt from lifting the dresser. Whiney little—Wait.

"No." I said, shaking my head.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Robyn mocked back at me, putting her hands on her hips.

"I _mean_ dad always has an extra key in his study. I'll be right back." I said, moving towards the door avoiding the dressers, but had to move the one we had put by the door a bit so I could get through.

I moved quickly into dad's study and looked around for the small black key. Finding it by the door hanging up rather high, I grabbed it and rushed back to my room, to the impatient friend I had abandoned only a moment before.

"Did you find it?" Robyn asked; she was now sitting on the bed again.

"Yup." I jingled them with a grin.

We both hurried to the door, before I plunged the key into the lock and turned it. Feeling the door slowly open, I whirled around to Robyn and squealed.

"You did it?" Robyn asked, shocked yet grinning like a hyena.

"It doesn't take brain surgery to know how to open a locked door with a key." I said waving the small key around once more.

"Well..." She sighed in a contradictory way, looking up at the ceiling with a teasing grin. We laughed slightly, before I looked back up at the small cavity.

"I'll go first; it's very narrow and steep. There's no railing either." I said, putting the key on the dresser.

Robyn nodded her head then followed me into the small closet.

If you where to look straight from the door all you would see is a normal closet—but if you looked to the left _then_ you saw some stairs that lead up to a closed hatch. You can already guess how cramped it was, especially for us two who had _not _the body of a small child.

To say we 'walked' up the stairs would be an understatement. We crawled, thanks.

I got to the top and pushed the heavy board up. I stopped pushing it, and it clattered to the dusty floor above.

"There." I said with a sigh, climbing out of the narrow space.

I turned around once I got situated, only to see Robyn clutching the stairs with her hands to trying to get up off her stomach. How the klutz managed to trip while _crawling _was beyond me.

I chuckled, "I told you they were really steep."

She glared at me, "You said they were _steep, _not _really steep_!"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Sorry." I offered a hand.

Robyn grasped it and pulled herself out of the stair case. "I hate those stairs!" Robyn muttered.

"Get use to them! We still have to go down them, too!" I giggled, slapping her on the back before standing. She stayed seated, her feet still dangling in the staircase. She slowly looked up at the ceiling, a mix of humor and almost masked tepidness in her eyes.

"What are you _doing_?" I muttered, rubbing my temple.

"Looking for a dead body." Robyn answered, not taking her wide eyes off the ceiling.

"Robyn!" I gasped.

"What?!" She actually sounded _offended_…

"I'll have you know that it is quite possible for a ghostly body thingy to be there!" She whispered harshly; starting to at least try to stand up. But in all actuality, she was so flustered she got tangled up in some cord without realizing it.

"Um, Robby—"

"A-And what if it tried to kill us?! I have a right to be a bit freaked out! It could like— Round house kick us in the face! I can't be kicked in the—OOMPH!"

I face palmed. "You klutzy, idiotic, foul-mouthed _dunce…_"

Robyn was wedged in a cardboard box. Yes. Her ass was stuck in a box. Though she tried to stand, she only fell back because… a box was making friends with her butt. Oh God, I don't think I can handle this. Don't let me laugh at her… don't let me laugh at her…

"This is sooo clichéd." She glanced up at me. "Help?" Oh _god _don't—Don't—

I threw back my head and let out a peal of laughter, before shaking my head and wiping a tear from my eye, I grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

But… She was all bent over because of the box. I grabbed it by the ends, and pulled. It came off easily, but about 5,000 things piled out of it.

"…Damn." Robyn muttered. I 'pffted', and got down on my knees, still laughing like crazy. She still looked miffed at the whole accident—that _she _had started not to mention.

"Come on, help me pick this up, Robyn." I sighed, and started to pick up the odds and ends that had fallen from the old box. She sighed, before pouting and following down into a similar sitting position to help me.

I blinked over at Robyn after a couple minutes of digging. "I don't even recognize half of this stuff…"

Robyn nodded. "Yeah. It looks like it's from the 20's or something…" Blinking, slightly startled, she held up a pair of black leather pants, and smirked. "Guy's got taste."

I smirked and pulled them from her hands, tucking them back in the box. "You're such a freak."

"What?" Robyn said with a humored smirk as we both giggled.

I just shook my head, still slightly laughing, and went back to picking up the stuff.

Robyn did, too. But stopped, blinking. "Does this…look familiar?" Robyn asked, holding up a jacket.

My eyes bugged out. "That…that looks just like Ed's jacket! Gimme!"

"No way! I found it!" Robyn said with a laugh as I nearly tackled her to get it.

"Whatever, it was in my house!" I snapped, my fingers twitching to get the red fabric out of _hers_.

"Aw, come on, at least let me wear it!" Robyn said innocently.

I growled, then stuck my finger out at her. "Fine! But only for tonight, then it's mine!"

Robyn waved her hand at me, still smiling. "Of course, of course. I'm not that dense."

Robyn slipped it on her shoulders, and we continued looking through the stuff. I shook my head with a frown, not liking the feeling I had just fought down. Ick. How below me.

We sat in silence, still sorting through the things and sticking them back in the box.

"Hey. Robyn." I whispered. Robyn glanced up at me.

"…What?" She asked slowly, eyeing the book I was holding.

"This…" I held it out in front of her, showing her the cover. Robyn's eyebrows went together with confusion.

"No way…" Robyn murmured, slightly cocking her head to the side like she did whenever she had to think a lot.

"It looks just like that alchemy book from Full Metal Alchemist!" I retracted the book, and flipped through the pages, glancing from each diagram, eyes wide.

Robyn dumped more junk into the box, yet still watching me. Right when Robyn realized that there was no more junk to go in, I paused on a page.

"Robyn, this is the circle Ed and Al used to get into our world, from Conqueror of Shambala!"

She smiled in a slightly amused manner, before pushing herself off the floor and walked over. "Really? We should make it!"

"What?" I asked, looking up at her.

She put her hands on her hips with a proud air. "Are we or are we not extremely awesome with a pencil? Why couldn't we try? It's not like we'll get in trouble."

"Yeah, I will." I snapped.

"Come on, Micky! You know you want to!" Robyn pleaded.

I glared down at the book, and then smiled slyly. "I'll get the ladder."

Robyn smiled, too. "Leave the chalk to me! I know exactly where your sisters hide it!"

With that we rushed downstairs, gathering up the things we'd need to make our 'transmutation circle'. It took awhile for the idiot ginger to get the chalk out of the closet, but we finally got all of the stuff piled into the far corner of the attic.

"First if we are to make this big, we have to move some of this shit." I concluded, tapping my fingers on my waist.

Robyn frowned, "But I hate cleaning!" My frowned deepened at her whining.

"We're not cleaning; we are shoving everything that way!" I said, pointed to the other side of the attic.

"Ohh! I knew that!" Robyn waving her hand at me.

I rolled my eyes, before taking it easy and just agreeing. "_Sure_. Let's just start."

Robyn nodded with a toothy grin, before marching up to a box and almost smirking in both mischief and an odd sort of revenge, as he clapped her hands together and slammed them into the box—sending it flying back and her on her ass.

"TAKE MY ALCHEMIC BITCH SLAP AND SUCK ON IT, YOU STUPID BOX!"

"What are you doing!?" I snapped, walking over to her.

She looked up at me innocently, though that shit eating grin she had on threw off the look completely. "Trying to use alchemy to move these boxes~!"

I smacked myself in the forehead.

"Couldn't you have gone one day not doing that?! …And in revenge to a box, for crying out loud! Get to work!"

"No, to your first question." Robyn answered flatly standing up. She looked over her shoulder idly before sighing, "…Looks like we're gonna have to do it the hard way."

"I could've told you that!" I shouted.

Robyn shrugged, "Well I just wanted to see if it would work~!"

"Okay—Let's just move these boxes before it's too late to do anything." I growled.

"Fine." She grumbled, crossing her arms and finally doing something without messing around.

I started to stack the smaller, raggedy boxes on the larger, sturdier boxes.

After awhile we had enough space to draw a big transmutation circle. I dusted off my hands before falling back to rock on my heels picking up a white chalk stick.

"You know we should make this real." Robyn said putting her hands on her hips. She was standing next to me, running a hand through her hair in thought.

I looked up at her; I had started drawing the circle on the floor with the chalk after surveying the book we had found. I let it fall back onto the floor as I looked at her curiously. _Wasn't this enough or did she have to make it even harder for me…?!_

"Like?" I didn't hide the agitation in my voice.

"On the walls and ceiling like in the last episode." Robyn replied with a smile.

"You haven't seen the last episode!" I snapped, starting to laugh at her slightly.

Robyn shrugged, still smiling, "So. You told me about it and I saw the movie."

"…Fine… That way we can split the work in half…" I replied reluctantly. Somehow I knew she was planning something.

"YAY!! I call the two walls!!" Robyn shouted, swinging her arms out to point in their general directions.

"That's not fair!" I exploded, standing up furiously.

"You said to split the work and you started the floor. So that means you get to do the ceiling too!" Robyn whined.

I smirked, "Fine, I will do the ceiling if I get the coat!"

Robyn snorted, "What _ever_!"

I put my hands on my hips. "Then you're doing the ceiling!"

Robyn stomped her foot impatiently, "You can have the coat back after tonight. That was the deal!"

"Then what are you going to give me for doing the ceiling?"

"A swift kick in the ass?" Robyn snapped; she was on the defensive now. Pretty soon this would be another war. Great. Better stop this while I can before we try to kill each other.

I crossed my arms, "…" I clenched my teeth, just in case. The words hurt to even think. "…Fine! I'll do the fucking ceiling!"

"Thank you!" Robyn said exasperatedly, yet there was a note of relief there. At least she noticed when a fight was about to start. She just didn't know how to back down.

"Yeah, whatever." I muttered still slightly upset. _Hey, at least she still has more work than me to finish… _I noted as I started finishing the first circle.

Robyn frowned slightly, before grabbing the ladder lying in the corner and going to a random wall a starting up her first circle. We worked for about twenty minutes.

I had had to grab another ladder; thankfully, we had a second floating around up in the attic amazingly—When I felt something shake my ladder. I looked down to see guilty green eyes and a mop of choppy ginger hair. They turned almost dismayed.

Oh shi—!

"THIS SILENCE IS DRIVING ME FUCKING INSANE!!" Robyn yelled, grasping her head and staggering away from the ladder. "I CAN HEAR MYESLF THINKING AND IT KEEPS SAYING REALLY MEAN STUFF! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

I rolled my eyes at her dramatic speech of 'prying inner voices' and hopped down, before slapping her on the back.

"I'll go get my mp3 player." I stated, raising an eyebrow with a small smirk. I turned around and slid down the stairs, coming back up with the MP3 player and a set of loud speakers.

"What cha' wanna listen to?" I asked as I plugged the speakers into the MP3 turning up the volume on both.

"The Birthday Massacre."

"Good choice." I said to make small talk as I clicked a random TBM song.

I got the music playing and started working on the ceiling again, slightly smiling. Crisis averted.

Cleo came wondering up the stairs awhile later, meowing her head off; for she had never been in the attic before.

"Mrroooww." She howled.

The midnight black cat walked over to me, sniffing shirt that was covered in chalk before sneezing.

She walked over the transmutation circle, looking around at our half finished ones. Suddenly she started hissing and growling. She fluffed out and her tail poofed out as she continued to hiss and growl angrily.

Robyn and I put down our pieces of chalk; alarmed by the cat.

She was backing up, her back arched as she hissed at an unseen enemy. "Hey Cleo, what's wrong?" I said getting up and picking her up. She dug her claws in my arm and continued to hiss, staring at the middle of the transmutation circle.

"What's got her freaked?"

"I don't know…" I trailed off. "I'll take her downstairs."

I took Cleo downstairs, and she continued to hiss and glare at that one spot as we went down the stairs. I shoved open the door and tossed her out the door. Her fur was still fluffed up and she went over to the corner to groom herself. I sighed, going back upstairs to finish working on the transmutation circles.

I don't know how long it took us to get all the circles done—But we listened to more than half of my song selection. Which is a lot.

I looked up at Robyn, climbing down from my ladder.

She glanced at me, before her eyes widened considerably and burst out in hysterics.

"What is so funny?!" I demanded.

"Your face!" _Is that supposed to be a stupid joke?_

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Your face is covered in chalk!" Robyn replied still laughing, pointing at me trying to cover her face with her other hand.

"So is yours!" I snapped, running my sweater sleeve over my chin and forehead.

Robyn stopped laughing and looked at me pleadingly.

I sighed, "What now?!"

"We're supposed to be having fun!" She puffed out her cheeks childishly.

"So… I'm supposed to laugh at your face?" I inquired, cocking my head to the side.

"As long as I get to laugh at yours." She was smirking again.

I started giggling, and Robyn soon joined me.

"You still have chalk on your face." Robyn murmured, and I rubbed it again.

"Okay." I paused, letting out more laughter, "We're done." I stated, standing proudly over our arrays. Then an idea suddenly came to mind.

I grinned evilly. "I'm gonna go get something." I told Robyn slyly as I made my way towards the stairs.

"Oh shit." I heard Robyn swear behind me. "What are you doing?! And how much will it hurt me emotionally?!"

"You'll see~!" I answered in a sugar coated sing-song voice.

Only a moment later, I came back upstairs carrying a little tin dish and a knife.

Robyn glanced at the knife nervously. "What are you _doing_?"

I didn't answer. I set the dish in the center of our arrays and got down on my knees. I cut a thin line on my finger, grimacing as the blade cut through soft skin.

"What are you doing?!?!" Robyn demanded, outraged.

"I'm…Ow…Cutting my finger and putting blood in the dish just like in the first episode of FMA." I answered as I squeezed my finger to make blood come out faster.

"Well, I'm NOT doing that! No way in HELL am I gonna cut myself!!"

"Oh come on it doesn't hurt that much." I mocked.

"It will hurt when it gets infected!" Robyn snapped.

"Is that a bit of regret I'm sensing? Aren't you the one who wanted this to be more 'real' and 'life like'?" I grinned up at her, though it may have seemed I was looking down on her. She bristled in fear.

"S-SHUT UP!!"

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "It not gonna get infected. Now you're the one that came out with doing the circles all over, you're not gonna back out now, are you?"

"Yes!" She still seems a little upset, eh?

"So you're telling me this was all for nothing?" I demanded looking at her levelly; trying to keep a clear head.

Robyn reared back biting her lip, before she let out a long sigh, sagging her shoulders.

"Oh alright. But if it gets infected, YOU'RE paying for the hospital bill!"

"You're on Medicare; the government pays for your hospital bills." I said flatly, a little humor lurking in my tone.

Her face became blank. "Oh…eh heh, I guess that's right." She gave a ditzy smile.

I shrugged, laughing a little bit. "Here." I held out the handle of the knife at her.

She looked down at it nervously, before chuckling like someone who was about to die, "Y'know peer pressure isn't a good thing."

"You're stalling~!" I chorused. She whined stomping her feet.

"I don't wanna do it!" she cried.

"So you want me to do it?!" I snapped in a way a mother might to her annoying child who wouldn't take its medicine.

She nodded.

"`Kay. Give me your finger." I said holding my hand out so she could place her finger in my palm.

Robyn shakily placed her finger into my hand; I glanced up warily at her face. Damn, was she ever gonna get over this paranoid-about-everything-that-moves thing? I shook my head. I mentally prepared for the waterworks for when she saw her own blood.

As soon as I was about to pierce her skin her hand jerked away, making me lose my grasp.

I sighed. "Stop that." She said nothing but held it out again, now shaking so hard I had to hold it steadier than before—Which, again, was _a lot_. This girl was worse than my sisters.

I held her finger again, and once again it jerked away.

I sighed, frustration starting to get the better of me. "Do you mind?!"

I gripped the base of her finger harder so she couldn't move it. Robyn started whimpering.

"What now!!"

"I don't like seeing blood!" She wailed.

"I know that! And just keep your eyes closed if your gonna be this bad, will ya?"

She closed her eyes, tightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh god. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. Gonna die. I don't WANNA die!!" Robyn whimpered to herself.

"You're not gonna die." I snapped, pulling the knife out. Ew. Maybe her finger _would _fall off if she got sick from that…? Ha, that'd be funny.

"--Yes I am. 'Cause it's gonna get infected and then the doctors won't be able to fix it. Oh my god I could lose my finger. I don't wanna lose my finger!! What if you cut my finger off!! No!! My mom would kill me!! AHHH!!!" She was saying this with her eyes closed the whole time, just to let you know.

I stared up at her, sticking the knife away.

"…I'm done…"

Robyn peeked out of one eye to see that I was holding the dish over her finger to catch the blood.

She sighed exaggeratedly, letting her shoulders sag again.

I placed the tin dish back in the middle of the circle on the floor, shaking my head at her antics.

I looked back to Robyn; she was examining the thin cut on her index finger almost in childish curiosity.

"Let's get this started." Robyn said, walking over to me slowly, when she saw me watching her. Her voice seemed a little shaky from when I cut her finger. I internally shook my head again. She's such a drama queen… I turned back to the designs I was crouched next to. I felt almost like laughing at myself.

"Remember we need a clear vision of what we want." I said, giving a 'we are so retarded' smile in Robyn's direction, knowing that this wasn't gonna work.

Robyn shook her head with a laugh, "I know, I know, this was such a time consuming waste. But it was fun. Blood aside."

"You know that was the best part." I replied sarcastically. I dusted off my hands once more, "Let's go, eh?"

Robyn joined me on the floor; we nodded signaling for us to begin, smirking at each other.

I closed my eyes envisioning the gate—the one from the anime. I bet the manga nerd next to me was envisioning a different one. Idiot.

"Hey… Should we clap?" Robyn suddenly said, ruining my concentration. I sighed, still smirking.

"I don't care what you do. I'm hungry and would like to get this over with." I laughed.

"Okay~ Fine then!" She giggled and I closed my eyes, rethinking up the image of the gate.

I heard Robyn clap her hands as I clapped mine, following her humorous lead.

_Mm… Time for spaghetti-O's—Wait, wha—?!_

Light was flooding in through my eyelids, and I felt them as they flew open. But—All I saw was an intense light.

"Meow." Cleo howled, running up the stairs.

"What's going on?!" I shouted turning to Robyn, noticing that she was starting to fade away.

Soon I found myself being I engulfed in a bright white light. I turned to look behind me and saw my black cat disappear along with her persistent meowing. The white light was solid and I turned around to find myself looking a hug brown gate.

I was on my hands and knees; I stared dumbfounded at the huge door.

A huge, carved out, brown gate. Oaken, yet, almost not wood—maybe, metal—?

_Impossible—!_

And as information I never wanted to know flooded into my mind, I started to want the lonely white abyss back again.

* * *

**A/N REMEMBER CLEO SHE'S IMPORTANT~~~!!**

**Don't forget to review! :D Reviews keep us motivated~ That's right we're like review pirhannas~ We see it, we tackle it and kill it!! :D In a good way tho...**


	2. Chapter 2

**EmaleeRoze: Yo! Second chapter!**  
**CrimzonRoze: Thank you _VeekaIzhanez_****__for being our first reviewer and we really appreciate the comment and the time u took to tell us what you thought, but it was kinda...short...Eh heh...I'm sorry...But thanks anyways! **  
**EmaleeRoze: WE own nothing; WE are poor as shit. Understanding? Good…**

* * *

**2) Memories**  
_"… Oh god, the light! It's back! GOD! And… Is that… A puppy? PUPPIES!"_

* * *

/Robyn's P.o.v./

* * *

It was bright. Really, really, bright.

My thoughts, though in a rather torturous comparison, were foggy and sluggish. All I could remember was what was around me: Light. Blinding, pristine, so pure it made you feel dirtier than sin. Dirty and tainted. It made you feel like you were burning.

I felt like I hade been strapped to a meteor.

I squinted my eyes, trying to focus on all external necessities; limbs are working—I can move my fingers and toes, albeit painfully. I can breathe, thank God, even though my throat burns and scratches like sand paper with each breath. I tense my shoulders, and fold my hands into fist with some effort; after sitting up, I squeeze my eyes shut seeing stars. _Well, at least I still get dizzy easily. That's the same… _

I gulped trying to wet my throat, before letting my eyes open slowly. _Oh, God. Why the hell did I open my eyes?_

"So…How did you open the gate?"

The door that hovered above the ground; the man that sat in front of it with a wide grin; this… This was too much. And though my thoughts were muddled and my insane need to deny the fact, I still knew.

It was Truth. The invisible force that you couldn't see yet weighed you down with its sheer presence; and that aloofness, that demeanor that made you feel dirtier than how the light that surrounded you did… _God, is this was judgment feels like?_

"I-I…" I gulped repeatedly, unable to find the words needed to say to him. Let alone words, I couldn't even find the composure to think rationally. Was this even _possible_? Could I really be in the _Gate_?

"What, are you not going to tell me?" He asked, a wicked grin forming on his seemingly empty profile, startling me out of my confusing thoughts.

I reared back and stood with one arm in front of me, a defense mechanism I had had since a toddler, and shouted in a animalistic manner, "What do you want?"

He gave a small laugh, as if amused. I bit my lip in fear and slight anger that he wasn't showing the reaction I had hoped for.

"Actually, I think the question is 'What do you want?' …And I can give it to you."

I paused, shock and confusion over taking my once thoroughly pissed off face. "What the—?"

Before I could finish, I heard a door creak open, and I swung around. The Gate was opening. My eyes grew twice their size and I whipped back around to look at him without thinking it through.

"Are you going to—?"

He grinned, cutting me off without even having to say anything. My face drained of color, and I started to shake, fight or flight instincts starting to surface as I stared at him, my mouth agape. I can't decide when he starts speaking, do I run? Do I listen? Do I try to kill him? Damn, do I want to kill him. But the fear—That's what holds me there.

_"I'm taking you're memories, every one that was important to you. The only things you'll remember is your name, age, the gate, and how you disappeared… Everything you could truly live without."_

My eyes, if even humanly possible, widened even larger, as I forgot momentarily what I had been considering. My eyes bugged out as I stared at him, somehow not flinching when the black hands snaked out of the gate and wrapped around me, pulling me inside.

_You'll remember your name, age, the gate, and how you disappeared…_

_My… Memories…_

My mind went blank as I fell into the black.

* * *

If it wasn't for the opaque light filtering through my eyelids, I would have remained unconscious longer. The term 'comfortably numb' flitted about in my mind, repeating itself so I could finally understand it after a few tries; and I allowed myself the power to open my eyes.

It would have been a lie to say I had the time to recall how I came about to the wooded area I was in—And also; 'wooded'? Is that… A term I should recognize?

Oh, but—It would be a bigger lie to say I had time to react. React, recall—Had I felt anything like this before? This white hot, burning, searing, horrible, indefinite pounding; pulling, pushing, ACHING, _SCREAMING_—

I bolted upright, hands raised to my head, covering my mouth to bite back the wails, squeezing my eyes shut. My knees folded into my torso, allowing me to burrow my forehead into the… 'jeans'… I was wearing.

Oh, _god_; GOD whatever this excruciating pain was—it was at it's peak. I don't know—_I don't know if I can take this much more—_

And, as if to just spite me, it subsided. If not slightly, just enough to be bearable, so I could gasp in a deep breath, to think clearly. Through my clearing thoughts, a buzzing sound seemed to filter it's way out of my ears.

…Only for the person I hadn't noticed next to me sit up with a gasp, holding her skull, letting out a muted curse.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. "A-AH! OH, GOD!" I gasped shrilly, my head pounding at my own voice; and judging by her easily spotted flinch, it had bothered her as well.

"Shut the fuck up, will you!" She nearly screamed, angrily removing her hands from her forehead and smacking them on the grassy earth.

I jumped again, gawking at her. "That was unnecessary." Her heated glare set me off, but amused me more than anything. I ignored it, slightly upset with myself for finding amusement at a time like this. "…Who are you?"

She glared again. "_You're _the stranger."

I stuttered incoherently. Did she seriously not feel that slight hint of recognition? That feeling that you had seen this person before—even though you had no name to place to the face? Did she… really not know me? _Even though I don't know myself much, either._

She looked away from me quickly, as if reading my mind, "It's just… I can't remember… Anything. So if, on chance you know me—?"

I quickly shook my head, "I know nothing." I blinked, before adding quickly, "On you or myself. Or where we are." A pit seemed to form in my stomach, "Or how we get out of here. I don't know. Oh God! O-OH JEEZ! I'm sorry! God, I-I'm really scared! I don't wanna die here! I don't wanna die and rot and be eaten by some strange creature thing from some unknown place—!"

"WOAH, THERE!" She snapped, bringing up her hand. "Just… Calm down."

I nodded quickly, trying to regulate my breathing.

The girl next to me watched me calmly, running a hand through her long blonde hair, the unruly strands matted with leaves and twigs. After I nodded again, she frowned, and sighed.

"You can just… Call me…" She seemed to grow pensive, biting her lip and looking away from me. "…K-Kit. Just… Kit."

I blinked, letting my shoulders slump. "Kit?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Is that… You're real name?"

She shook her head. "…I… Don't want to use it. It… I can't say it. Just… Kit."

My eyes grew sympathetic. I also knew my name. But to get it out, to say it—Hell, to write it out—It seemed impossible. But my name—I couldn't let go of it. It was too precious. It's all I had. I couldn't just—

"And you?"

I blinked, jumping, "U-Um…" I looked up at her, a pained expression in place, "R… Rho… Robb… Rob-bin. Robin? Robin."

It grew silent between us, the warm glow of a just-setting sun washing in through the small alcove of trees. I bit my lip, eyeing her warily. She seemed to catch my gaze, before slowly moving back from my prying eyes.

"What's up with you?" Kit snapped, raising an eyebrow, her voice hinting at her not-so-thrilled idea of being stared at.

"I recognize you." I murmured quietly, looking down. "But I don't know from where. I mean, if we're friends… Allies… Sisters… Enemies. I don't know. But… I know you. I swear, I do."

She openly stared at me, before growing downcast. "…Yeah. Me, too." She seemed to gasp at what she had admitted, before gnashing her teeth together. "But don't go thinking I like you or anything! I don't! You're actually kinda annoying!"

"B-But why?" I squeaked, bringing up my hands in a defensive manner. "I haven't been rude at all, compared to _someone _in the vicinity!"

"The way your acting," She growled, "is extremely annoying. Like a whiny kid with no teddy to squeeze half to death!"

My mouth dropped open, "S-Seriously? I'm like that…?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, I was just kidding."

I glared at her half-heartedly. That had been a rather rude thing to say, to be 'just kidding'… But it had sounded funny. If not directed at me, of course.

Kit turned to me and smirked. "Well, Robin. Ready to find somewhere to sleep?"

I sighed. "Depends. Is it outside or do I get something a tad more comfortable?"

"…" She looked away, "Depends." I felt a bad feeling at that tone of hers. "Can you pick locks?"

"WHAT—?"

Kit slammed her hand over my mouth, a startled expression on her face, "Sweet Jesus! I was kidding! KIDDING! Stop taking everything so serious all the time, for crying out loud!"

I nodded violently, staring at her bug-eyed and unable to breathe.

She removed her hand from my mouth, and quietly stood up. I followed her actions and also stood onto my feet. She looked over at me, then back up at the trees.

"Now. Which way do we go?" she asked, looking around. I grimaced, the prospect of walking with a still-pounding headache and sore muscles didn't sound all that enjoyable.

"Uh…"

Kit rolled her eyes. "Great. Just great." She looked around once more, then randomly chose a direction. "Let's go… That way!"

I sighed. "If you say so." If I had tried to show my distaste a bit more, I had a tiny inkling that it wouldn't have mattered. So I stuck to the wallow in sadness trick. She still seemed unaffected, though.

"Okay, and off we go into the unknown!" She jibed to herself, hoping to lighten the mood as she pushed herself through a cluster of tree trunks. I pouted at the back of her head, silently saying 'Please, there is no way I'm following you.'

"A-Are you sure we should go that way?" I asked, voicing instead of my sluggishness but my worry over the random direction she had chosen. After all, that had been a rather… Worrisome action.

"Yes! I'm sure, okay?" She snapped, snatching my arm and tugging me through the trees. Ah, so she noticed I hadn't moved…

"Woah! Okay, okay, we go that way!" I yelped in surprise, if not agitation.

"Yeah, yeah…" she grumbled as reply.

"NO! DEN! Stay out of the trees!"

I thought this day couldn't get any worse. I love it when the world tries it's hardest to surpass expectations.

Yes. _Surprise_, and maybe a bit of fright and fight-or-flight instincts, seemed to be the gist of what we were feeling as soon as that high alto, extremely female, all commanding voice reached it's way to us.

"W-Who was t-that?" I chattered through adrenaline-jitters, clenching onto Kit's arm quickly.

"Zip it!" Kit snapped at me in a hoarse voice. I opened my mouth to retort something back; something smart like 'Stop snapping at me, jerk face!'; but was stopped by that same scary voice.

"DEN! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, NOW!"

A big black dog, yet surprisingly lithe appeared out of the brush, a blonde girl who could be our age (I guessed) followed. The dog was happy. The girl? Definitely the screamer. The angry, scary screamer. Damn, she had a set of lungs.

"Den! Bad dog!" Her face was what really bugged me; like she was about to rip that dog a new one, but… I had to ruin everything by moving my foot. Which made a sound similar to crackling paper on the dead leaves. Which made her look… Directly… At us.

And the scary face? Gone. She had the most genial expression I had ever seen. She looked bright, glowing, like a … Tree? One of those trees with lights on them? And… It was… Scary in it's own way. Because… It looked forced. I grimaced at her and took another step back, nearly dragging Kit with me.

Kit was obstinate, though. She met that forced expression with a relieved one.

"Hey, I'm… Kit. And this is… Robin. We're lost." She stuck out her hand, then smiled uneasily. The girl looked at us, then at her dog (I have no idea why, what was it going to do? Give her helpful conversation starter tips?) before looking back at us with a calmer smile.

"I'm Winry… Winry Rockbell, actually." She accepted Kit's handshake, before dropping her hand and looking over her shoulder. "You said you were lost?"

"Yes." I piped in, watching her like a hawk. People who had mood swings this often could never be trusted.

"I live in Resimbool; I'd be happy to take you there." _Or to figure out if we're psycho's set on killing the entire town._

"Thanks." Kit sighed, "You're a lifesaver."

"ARF!"


	3. Chapter 3

**3) Automail**_  
"Who said all of these freaks could come barging in here? ..Wait, they're important? DAMMIT GET ME MY STICK, BUNNY!"_

* * *

A young woman stood in a cluttered room, looking down emotionlessly at the two girls through a transparent portal.

The black-haired woman's crimson eyes quickly looked away, flickered around the room; as if she was looking around for someone.

"Meow." A midnight black cat meowed, walking out of the shadows.

"Quiet, Cat." The woman said, turning away from the portal. "It's already begun; it cannot be stopped."

* * *

/Kit's P.o.V./

* * *

It's been a year since Robin and I met Winry. We now own a small restaurant and we live at the Rockbell's. Whenever I wasn't working at the restaurant (which was closed on Sundays and Wednesdays, and only had a half day on Saturday.) I was helping Winry make automail, practicing alchemy (using Edward's books as Winry told us, who ever the fuck that was. I've seen pictures of him and he was a short blonde little kid.) or sparing with Robin. She calls it dancing. Typical Robin. After she got over her shyness she became annoying. Always laughing and smiling, goddammit.

But, back to a subject I preferred over that stupid Bunny, I was really getting the hang of making automail; I quite enjoyed it actually. It was interesting just like alchemy. I knew the basic structure on making automail; I knew a lot about alchemy too. So did Robin, but Robin wasn't allowed to help make automail 'cause she'd just blow it up _or_ it would randomly disappear.

"Kit?" Winry called from upstairs. "Would you bring my tool box up here? I have to fix a couple things."

I nodded to myself and went into the room where the Rockbell's kept their automail things in a room. I grabbed the heavy red box off the table, before walking out the room, making sure to the close the door behind me. I walked past the door into the kitchen and saw Robin in there, before she ducked behind the corner hiding from me; she knew what was coming.

"Robin, After I'm done helping with Winry we're going to spar." I called as I walked past.

"But I don't wanna dance!" Robin protested, whining a bit as she showed herself and banged her fist on the wall.

"Too bad." I said, not allowing her to protest as I climbed the stairs. "Winry?" I called, when I reached the top of the stairs, not knowing which room she was in.

"In here." I heard her voice call.

I walked down the hallway and opened the door next to me which led into Winry's room.

"Oh, thanks." Winry rushed towards me and pulled out here favorite wrench and some nuts and bolts. "You can bring it back downstairs." She said, going back to whatever she was fixing or repairing. Really, I understood automail rather well, but the names of all the little cogs and joints seemed to always elude me.

I nodded my reply and took the red box downstairs; I descended the stairs passing by the front door just as it opened. I jumped, surprised and in the process ending up dropping the toolbox.

A short blonde kid yowled in pain; the toolbox had landed on his foot. "WINRY?" He screeched, looking upset and in pain.

I blinked at him. Well, I guess I sorta looked like Winry. I was wearing her clothes and we sorta had the same hair style, that is if we are wearing headbands. My bangs were cut differently then Winry's, and the lengths? Pff, as if I could ever handle having that long of hair. My eyes also had a different shape along with my face, but …I guess from a first glance we do look alike.

I narrowed my eyes at the kid, deciding to set him straight in a polite fashion. "I'm not Winry." I stated coldly, picking up the toolbox off his feet.

The boy looked at me strangely as he studied my face. I could see the gears working in his head as he dug through his brain looking for a name to match my face. Of course none came. "Then who the f—" He started, only to get interrupted by an annoying bunny.

"KAT! KIT KIT KITTY KIT CAT, COME HERE, MY PRESIOUS KITTY MEOW MEOW~!" Robin came bound/run/skipping towards me. She nearly crashed into shrimpy! But she came to a skidding stop, cocking her head to the side in that curious way. "OOOOH! IT'S A BOY! HE LOOKS LIKE THE OTHER BOY FROM THAT ONE PICTURE! YOU KNOW KIT! WHERE'S THE OTHER ONE?" Robin shouted excitedly, grinning like a madwoman as she looked behind the short blonde. "Woah. You're in a box! And...Why is that guy flexing, and why is shirt on the ground—in pieces—And seriously why is he sparkling! That's crazy!" Robin commented wildly, being captain obvious. How she did it all without breathing is beyond me. She just has the talent to talk really fast without breathing; and usually I'm the only one that can understand her when she does it.

"Yea, Robin. We know." I sighed, putting a hand over her mouth as she continued to talk into it.

"Robin? Kit? Who the hell are you? And where's Winry and Pinako?" The short blonde demanded.

Right then Robin licked my hand and I pulled away from her mouth, making a disgusted face as I shook my hand getting her slobber off of it.

"Well..." Robin put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. Ignoring the fact she just assaulted me with a deadly weapon. "I saw Auntie Pinako in the kitchen. We were making dinner." She added in a matter of fact manner.

"I just gave Winry some tools upstairs." I added, shooting a glare out of the corner of my eye to Robin, still not forgiving her for licking my hand. She just ignored me and started bobbing her head to the music inside of it. I looked back the guys in the doorway, eyes widdening as I realized. "Wait. Lemme guess." I pointed at the short one. "You're Alphonse. And you-" I pointed to the on in a box "—are Edward...And yoou—" I pointed to the sparkly man. "I have no fuckin' idea who you are. A relative?" I guessed, raising an eyebrow.

"Hell no!" Alphonse said. "And my name is EDWARD!" The short one corrected, shoving a thumb into his chest before he pointed it at the box. "That's Alphonse." He shouted, his face red.

"KIT! ROBIN! Who's at the door?" Winry asked making an appearance behind Robin.

"A short guy, a guy in a box and a sparkly guy." I answered nonchalantly.

"EDWARD?" The short blonde winced, as Winry yelled, marching up to him, "How many times have I told you to at least call before you come for your maintenance!"

_So I got it wrong? Damn…_

"Uh…Yea. Sorry 'bout that." Edward said sounding a little embarrassed, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Welcome home!" Winry said brightly, throwing her arms in the air. Bipolar much?

I rose an eyebrow at her strange behavior as Robin cocked her head, looking as confused as me, if not creeped out. She still wasn't the biggest fan of the young woman.

"Yeah." Edward answered walking farther into the house.

-line-

"WHAAA!" Winry wailed as Robin and I winced.

"Oh sorry. It just got busted up." Edward explained as he took a sip of his tea.

We were now in the automail making room and Edward was sitting on one of the couches. I was messing around with a piece of automail at the time. Robin didn't want to miss out on the fun, So we allowed her this one time to come in. She sat besides me, but wasn't paying attention to what I was doing.

"'Busted up?' Wait one minute! Just _HOW_ were you using the first-class automail that I had so painstakingly made!" Winry demanded, shaking a finger at Ed.

"Got totally smashed to pieces." Edward answered, shrugging.

Next thing I heard was a _'crash'_ and I heard Robin whisper. 'oooh ouch.'

I twisted around in my seat and saw Edward sitting on the couch with Winry's wrench on his head. He was frowning, deeply.

"Um…" Robin started and pointed at Edward.

"What?" Edward snapped, glaring at her.

"You have a little something here." Robin pointed to her forehead where on Ed's there was blood dripping.

Edward growled.

"Y'know if you continue to frown like that, Edward, you'll get wrinkles." I added as well, smirking.

Ed's eye twitched, as he ignored me, taking another sip of his tea.

Robin leaned towards me, whispering in my ear. "Why is that guy in armor? Don't you think it'd get a little hot in there? Plus he keeps staring at us…" Robin trailed off, nervously.

I glanced back at Alphonse. "I'm not sure, but isn't it a little weird his eyes almost look... empty?" I whispered back as Winry's voice cut through the room.

"So what happened? Al's also busted up." Winry asked eying them suspiciously.

"Nothing. We just got a little careless." Edward assured.

"Steel doesn't break on it own." Winry muttered.

"Who are these girls?" Al asked suddenly, still staring at us from his box.

"Oh, Kit and Robin? Well, Kit is the one working on the automail." I stopped working for a minute to raise my hand and wave slightly. "And Robin's right besides her." She said, dismissively. Robin waved wildly, and how I knew this was the whole automail table shook and I'm sure she wore that goofy smile of hers.

The table stopped shaking as Edward started speaking."Well, Why are they here?" Edward prompted.

"They own a restraunant… But since it takes so long to build a house we just let them stay here." Winry answered, I continued to work silently, listening to the conversation, getting angrier every second. Angry because Edward had no right to as those things, and if he wanted to know so badly, why didn't he talk to one of us? I glanced up at him and at Robin, who also was watching him with an offended face.

"That still doesn't answer the question. Who _are_ they?" Edward just wouldn't give up.

I threw down my tool and pushed away the piece of automail. "SHUT UP MIDGET!" I snapped standing up from the table, glaring daggers at him.

Edward blink up at me. "I'M NOT SHORT!" He then suddenly roared.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR FREAKIN' BUSINESS!" I shouted, angrily shaking a fist at him, continuing what I was saying and ignoring the part Edward added.

"Come on Edward let's measure you." Winry said frowning, breaking up the fight. "Leave them alone." She added.

I sat back down, clenching my fists in anger as I ground my teeth; I tried to work with the piece of automail, but I was too angry. "Come on Robin, we're going to go spar." I said suddenly standing up and pulling Robin with me.

"I don't wanna dance!" Robin complained, dragging her feet.

"We haven't 'danced' in awhile. So get over it." I muttered.

"Humph." She pouted.

"We'll be outside!" I called stepping out of the front door. I let go of robin's wrist but she kept following me anyways.

"'Kay. I don't know how long we can actually spar without anyone seeing us so let's hurry please. And no arguments. Save that for later."

Robin nodded. "But I wanna stick."

I rolled my eyes, but got down to the ground and drew a transmutation circle and put some dirt in it. I transmutated two poles a couple inches shorter then our heights. She hopped in place restlessly as I finished up.

"Here, Bunny." I threw her stick at her.

She caught it with ease, before cocking her head to the side. "Bunny? HEY! At least I'm all soft and cuddly~~!" She sang.

I glared at her, shaking my head as she winced. "You could be fluffy too~~" She murmured.

I slapped my forehead, sighing.

"D'aaww, Who's a good kitty meow meow?" Robin said in a baby tone as she patted my head.

I honestly didn't mean to do it, it was an honest mistake that I'll regret for the rest of my life; but I hissed at her. I actually hissed at her.

"Awww, the fluffy kitty's mad!" Robin smiled, almost a cruel smirking smile. Dammit. I always knew she had a dark side.

"Enough." I growled. "Let's get to sparring before one of the brother's comes out."

"Fiiiinneeee~"

I rushed at her, before I even got half way towards her; I heard the door slam shut before Edward shouted at us. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Damn." I muttered skidding to a stop. "What does it look like?" I challenged.

"Like a couple dumb girls running around with big sticks!" Ed called back angrily.

"Goddammit." I swore throwing my stick to the side. "I was really hoping to actually get some sparing down." I muttered.

"Yay, we don't have to dance!" Robin sang, as she danced in a circle on her tip toes.

"Yes we do. Look shorty is comin' so we need to spar." I murmured under my breath.

She pouted. "Fine."

I grabbed her arm and started moving it back and forth. "No!" I yelled exaggerating. "You have to block my punch."

"But I don't wanna!" Robin yelled exaggerating too. She threw her stick sideways and it landed by mine which was a couple yards away. I glared at it. She mouthed 'opps'

Had to keep up the act. "Fiiine! Then I'm gonna kick the shit outta you." Man. I think this exaggeration was getting annoying. Robin, I believe, agreed with me.

"Oh alright. Show me again." She mumbled.

Edward was watching us. Him and Al where sitting besides each other with the dog, Den. They seemed to take interest in our poor sparing match. We continued to act like idiots for a few minutes, but I got sick of it when I heard Edward scoffing behind us.

"I just remembered, I have to help Winry with some automail. We'll continue this later." I said to Robin. She nodded.

I hovered two fingers by my forehead in a mock salute. "See Ya." I ran up the hill. Robin walked over to our sticks and picked them up and carried them to our shed.

"You guys suck." Edward commented when I reached him.

"Thanks." I smiled brightly.

Edward rose an eyebrow, confused. "Uh…"

"Brother, That wasn't very nice." Al scolded.

"Ah, There you are Kit!" Winry exclaimed from the deck. "I was looking for you. Can you come help me?"

"Yea, sure." I answered walking up the steps and past Winry, heading for the automail room. I could hear Edward and Winry talking behind me, so I stopped at the door and listened.

"They really suck at fighting." Edward pointed out.

"Ahh…I wouldn't be so sure about that." Edward snorted at Winry's comment. "I'm pretty sure they could kick your butt."

"Yea right."

"Tch. I'd bet a lot a money on them." Winry smiled a knowing smile.

"Suuurre…"

"Can they even do alchemy?" Edward asked suddenly. I blinked at the suddenness of the question. Guess he didn't see us tranmutate the sticks.

"Yup. They're very talented. …Well I've got to go help Kit. Bye." Winry said before he could ask any more questions. I walked all the way inside the automail room.

Winry caught up to me shortly. "I don't understand why you don't want to show them your fighting skills. I can understand about the alchemy…but…" Winry shook her head.

"We just don't know them very well. And I don't think it would help Edward's ego if we kicked his ass."

Winry grimaced. "Sorry 'bout that."

I smiled. "No, it's fine."

"Well why don't you just show them some of your less extreme moves? Why dumb yourself down so much?" Winry asked.

"I think it's just better to stick with what we've planned." I said, hesitantly.

Winry smiled slightly. "Maybe. You still need to practice though and I'm afraid that Ed and Al well be here for awhile."

"Three days isn't that long."

Winry looked surprised. "How'd you know they'd be here for three days?"

"I don't k-I must've heard it from them when they were watching us." I explained a small unsure smile on my face. "Anyways...Didn't you say that one of them was a State Alchemist?"

"Yeah. Edward, He's the Fullmetal Alchemist." Winry explained.

"Does he like it?"

"No." Winry shook her head. "He hates it."

"Then why is he a State Alchemist?" I asked, curious.

"Remember when I said that I wouldn't tell anyone about your alchemy? Well, I'm not gonna tell about their secrets just like yours. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "Yea. I wouldn't want you to just blab my secrets."

"But I can tell you a couple things about them."

I inclined my head; letting her know to go on.

"They lost their mother when Ed was only ten and Al was nine. Those two have a very good brotherly bond…Like you and Robin. They love to do alchemy and when they were kids they loved to practice it. Right now they are traveling to find something." Winry became silent. I knew that this was the thing she couldn't tell me about.

"Well. We should get to work on that automail." I said changing the subject.

Winry smiled, gratefully. "Yeah."

* * *

**A/N: **

**CrimzonRoze:** Don't forget to review!

**Emalee Roze**: And tell us our mistakes or bad badyness. .;;

**CrimzonRoze:** Or the good stuff too!

**Emalee Roze:** Just review anyways! Tell us what u liked!

**CrimzonRoze:** Or what you didn't like!

**Both:** Or what you think of the whole story over all! We love hearing from you guys! It keeps us motivated.

**Emalee Roze:** Yea and I'm a slacker so I need review otherwise I'm lazy.

**Crimzon Roze**: Me too, but mostly I have to get on Em's butt to finish somethin XD And sometimes she has to get on mine. Eh heh...

**Both:** Just review before we continue to ramble on...:D


End file.
